Hasan Akezera
Pre-War Formerly an HSH, or hazardous substance handler, in Caerus Laboratories, Hasan Akezera survived the disaster there along side the then genetic researcher Mudamir Aljashe. When Akezera emerged from the section of the facility the two had taken shelter in, he was severely mutated and close to death. Aljashe was able to stabilize Akezera, and the two came to the surface in heavily mutated, Insectoid forms. Occupational Period Akezera was a close friend of Aljashe's before the war, sharing similar career passions and cultural backgrounds, and the two remained as such for quite some time after Dethrone. Months after the war had ended, Aljashe began to collect pieces and clues, trying to understand what happened the day of the Caerus disaster. Eventually, Aljashe made it his sworn goal to bring justice to all those willfully involved in the disasters making, effectively blaming them for the entrance of the Infinite Dominion on Earth and the resulting deaths they caused. Akezera quickly dedicated himself to his friends shared vision. Initially the two centered themselves in the state of Utah, not far from the location of the largely ruined main Caerus facility. They began to assemble documents and other forms of evidence linking certain individuals with the perceived crimes committed in affiliation with Caerus.￼ Post Dethrone After the Scorpion Sultanate had established itself as a fairly sizable group, with a collection of resources at their disposal, Aljashe appointed Akezera as the first "Sharif" of their people, and tasked him with entering the eastern half of the former United States, establishing a center of operations, and executing those who they discovered still alive from the days of Caerus. Aljashe remained in the West to continue carrying out similar tasks. Contrast to Aljashe and his methods, Akezera swept furiously and boldly through the Midwest, utilizing the destructive and fear inspiring power of the Insectoids to their fullest. There was little Akezera was unwilling to do to ensure that he got the result he desired. As such, he very rarely used infiltrators, assassins, or made large efforts to persuade or convince people to act on the intended targets themselves. The Sharif much preferred to make a large and impressionable entrance, announce his intentions up front, kill any initial violent resistance, and pillage the property of or execute those he deemed, "accomplices", one by one. Those who were the victim of such methods always gave up the man or woman Akezera sought, to spare themselves from further destruction. After a time, Akezera's reputation alone was often all it took for a settlement to go belly up upon his arrival, and betray whatever mayor, sheriff, or store owner was hiding a less than morally upstanding past. As such, Akezera, and those under his command, were swift and successful in their original purpose, knocking those he hunted off the lengthy list at triple the rate Aljashe ever had. Still, there was something to be said for the path of terror and death Akezera commonly left behind him. Enemy of the Archivists Channing Valley Category:People